Can't Always Get What You Want
by Heart-Sam Evans-Heart
Summary: Puck, the player wants, Rachel, the new girl. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There! This is another story that I have decided to write. I am not sure how long it will be, depends on the feedback. **

**I own nothing of Glee (Sadly)**

**Enjoy. **

Noah Puckerman also known as Puck, sat in the locker room preparing his self for his next class. He had just finished football practice for the day with Coach Bieste and was completely tired out. He honestly didn't want to go to his next class which was Spanish with Mr Schuster because 1. He didn't understand a word of what he was saying and 2. He was just wanting to sleep at the moment. Football was the highlight of Puck's day as it was about the only thing that he is good at out of the whole high school things that were on offer, well… that and singing but he would never admit that to anyone. He would never sing in front of his friends as he would get a slushy thrown in his face, and that was so not cool.

_I like tight jeans, dark shades,_

_When I walk the ground shakes_

_Like an 808_

_You appreciate my lean_

_Body nice shape,_

_Wanna take me on a date_

_You've got what it takes_

_You better have some cake_

Rachel Berry burst into a tune as she combed her long, sleek, black hair before curling it and placing it into a neat, yet fashionable pony tail.

_I like, how I'm catching your eyes,_

_I like, how I don t even try,_

_I like you, I like you boy,_

_I like you boy, _

Today was her first day at her school McKinley High, to say she was nervous was a big understatement, she was terrified that she would screw this up and give people the wrong impressions of her. She continued to do as she burst into a song once again.

_You might mistake me for a heart breaker,_

'_cause there's blood on the floor,_

_I'm hoping you will see, there's something good in me,_

_Never seen before,_

_Might mistake me for a heart breaker, _

'_cause there's blood on the floor,_

_I know you're shaking me,_

_My heart is there for keep, there's an open door._

At her last school, Rachel was incredibly popular, it was a huge confidence booster back in Colorado - where she moved from. But this wasn't Colorado this was Lima, different people, different place and different way of life. Rachel knew that things may not turn out as well at McKinley but she also knew that she would have to deal with the consequences of it.

_I know I can be a good, good girl,_

_I know I can be a good, good girl,_

_I know I can be a good girl,_

_But I've been bad before._

_Good girl_

_I know I can be a good, good girl,_

_I know I can be a good, good girl,_

_I know I can be a good girl,_

_But I've been bad before._

_Good girl, but I've been bad before._

Once she had finished applying her make up, she picked out a little black short skirt with a pair of red tights, a petit tee and a pair of black heels. Rachel took her little red mini to school, she knew that she was running late but it was only her first day and she wasn't going to miss much, right?

As she walked down the corridors of McKinley High, schedule in hand looking for her next class, which was Spanish with a Mr Schuster whoever that was. Rachel looked around the empty corridors which were normally full of people but now only had around 3 people walking down it. There was one kid who seemed to be in a wheel chair and then there was another who had a big afro, he just looked really creepy and the way that he was looking at her was just creeping her totally out. And lastly there was another guy who had a Mohawk, Rachel couldn't see his face because he was walking in front of her until he took a turn into a class which had Mr Schuster labelled on the door. She knew that this was her class and she decided to follow the Mohawk boy into the class.

Puck took his normal seat at the back of the class when he saw a small, smoking hot girl walk through the door. She was so pretty and had the longest legs he had seen in a long time.

"Ah you must be Rachel, I heard you were coming" Mr Schuster said as he looked at the girl, Rachel. She simply nodded. "Please take a seat beside Puck there at the back" he said pointing to the empty seat that was beside him. Normally Puck would object to someone sitting beside him but, come on this girl was hot.

Rachel smiled sweetly as she approached the empty seat next to this Puck guy. _What a weird name Puck_ she thought to herself in her head. "Hi" she said sweetly trying to be friendly. She knew that she could do with a few friendly faces round the school if she was going to fit in.

"Well hello there" Puck replied, wiggling his eyebrows "Pucks the name" he said.

Rachel looked at him as if he had something on his face, "I'm sorry what kind of a name is Puck?" she asked curiously, she was always very inquisitive even when it came to people she had never met before.

Puck just chuckled slightly, she was definitely new to town and very different from everyone else, but it was a good difference. "Actually Puck isn't my actual name its Noah, Noah Puckerman" he replied.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Noah, that's a lovely name. I am Rachel, Rachel Berry" Rachel stuck her hand out for him to shake it as he did.

Noah took her hand and smiled at her "So, eh babe how 'bout me and you meet up later at my place?". Puck always got the girls that he wanted and he had no doubt that this Rachel chick would be the first to turn him down.

Rachel shook her head "No your ok but thank you" she said politely.

Puck was obviously wrong about that, _did she just turn the Puckersaurous down?_ he asked himself in his head.

"Oh Ok" was all he could say. _Puck you have some serious work to do if you want this chick. _He smiled in a kind gesture before turning round and facing the front of the class.

Rachel couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for lightening his happy mood that he was in before she turned him down. But, that just wasn't her style to meet a guy and within a matter of hours go back to his place. Rachel wasn't looking for that, she was looking for a relationship.

**Ok so there you go the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. **

**The song mention is Good Girl By Alexis Jordan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I'm back with a chapter two. **

**Thanks for all the story alerts I received it really inspired me to write more. **

**I sadly don't own glee. **

Rachel's first day flew by pretty quickly, the school was surprisingly good. That 'Puck' guy never gave up on her, he continued to ask her out over and over again to his place, it still didn't have an effect on her. Although she has to admit to herself that he is kind of cute. Rachel also made some friends, one of whose name was Quinn and another Sam, they were both dating each other, he was also cute with his blond hair.

Sam and Quinn were very welcoming to her and took it up on themselves to show Rachel around the school, Quinn also said that she should try out for the cheerio's and also glee club. She just simply nodded, Rachel had never done cheerleading before in her life but, she was pretty confident that she could pick it up easy. As for glee club, she would most definitely be signing up for that, Rachel loved singing and was always told that she was very good at it, infact better, she was amazing so she was told.

Rachel was now at home and enjoying the company of her small, black kitten Silky. The house was empty, apart from her and Silky, her fathers both left for an compulsory adventure weekend away which was a part of work. It was a team building exercise. She stood in front of her mirror and began to belt out one of her favourite tunes.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life is kind of boring _

_Need something that I can confess_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't' care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like were chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Singing straight to cold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't' care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reason_

_Got no shame_

_Got no family _

_I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't' care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't' care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

Rachel's phone began to buzz, it was Quinn, she exchanged numbers with her earlier.

(**Quinn) (**_**Rachel)**_

**Hey, Rach! Wat u up 2? :p x **

_**Hiya, Quinny. Nuthin wbu :p x **_

**Actually, I was wondering if u wnted 2 cme round mine? :p x**

_**Sure c u l8tr! :p x **_

Rachel closed her phone over and went to put on a black cocktail dress that came to her mid-thigh. It was elegant yet showed at bit of cleavage, perfect for her. Rachel knew that Quinn only lives a few blocks away so it was walkable.

+_+ Glee! +_+

When Rachel arrived at Quinn's there was a few people already there, off course Quinn and Sam and the two other cheerio's, Brittany and Santana, and two other Asians, Kurt who she met earlier and a dark haired Finn and Noah of course. Rachel was dreading talking to Noah as he was probably still going to ask her out once again. She smiled as she walked into the living room and took a glass full of vodka, _god, just what I needed _she thought to herself whilst downing it in a one.

"Hey babe" Puck greeted her as he took a seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

Rachel grunted, he was completely drunk and she wasn't drunk enough yet for him, maybe later in. "Excuse me" she replied politely, standing up and walking over to get another drink. She then walked over to Brittany and hugged her, even though Rachel just met Brittany, she was one of those people who felt like you have known your whole life. "Hey girl" she said quietly.

Brittany and Rachel began to talk until they were both too drunk to handle it and were legless as the saying goes.

"I love froggies" Brittany said randomly whilst dancing.

"Yeah, me to" Rachel agreed grinning from ear to ear.

Just then Noah Puckerman stumbled over to Rachel and crashed his lips against hers, Rachel wasn't shocked but yet was surprised, but she decided to go with it, she was far to drunk to stop herself. She began to move her lips against his and kiss him back, slowly, then she wrapped her arms carefully around his neck.

+_+ Glee! +_+

Even though Puck was drunk he was still amazingly surprised that the Berry chick would kiss him back. Especially after rejecting him 47 times and counting earlier on in the day.

+_+ Glee! +_+

When Rachel awoke the next morning she was in for the shock of her life, she was lying on the floor on Puck's dress. She gasped and sat up, last night was a blur and the last thing she recalled was kissing Noah and then it goes, poof, empty after that.

Sam and Quinn were on the couch, Kurt sprawled across the table, Brittany, Santana and Finn were on the stairs and finally Mike and Tina sat on the floor awake. "W…what happened" she stuttered "last night?" she finished, asking the two Asians.

Tina and Mike both shrugged "ehm, you were making out with Puck the last time we remember seeing you" Mike said as he looked at Tina who just simply nodded in agreement.

"Oh shit" Rachel said aloud as she slapped her hand against her forehead. _Damn I gotta find out what happened last night _she thought to herself as she fixed her crumpled dress, then frizzy hair.

_Flashback:_

_Rachel continued to kiss Puck until her lips began to throb and eventually she pulled away and burst into a fit of giggles. The music was playing so loud that she couldn't hear herself think clearly. So she began dancing with Puck again._

_Quinn was in a heated make out session with her boyfriend Sam, whilst Santana and Brittany were awkwardly making out._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

Rachel began to slowly remember the night in bits but she really wanted to know how she ended up on the floor beside Noah.

**Ok hope you enjoyed it. The song that was mentioned was Secrets by One Republic. **

**Remember to review for a sooner update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After seeing the number of story alerts/subscriptions I received for this story I amazing I am very happy but please review. **

Rachel Berry was determined to find out what had happened at the party on Friday night. She spent her weekend getting herself cleaned up and trying to remember what had happened that night, but so far nothing new apart from the one flashback that she could remember.

It was now Monday morning and she was up at her usual time of 6am to prepare herself for school. She performed her usual routine which was; having some breakfast, which her fathers made for her and was usually organic, doing some last minute homework, and finally getting ready.

She rummaged through her massive closet which was filled with thousands of clothes, if there was one thing that you should know about Rachel Berry it was that she loved clothes, her closet was full of skirts, jeans, dresses etc. You name it and she has got it.

She picked out a short blue denim skirt, a small shirt which she tied at the bottom so it would show her navel piercing and finally a long pair of leather boots and to add to the look a leather jacket. She pinned her hair up into a messy bun and headed towards school.

She climbed into her red mini and turned the radio up full blast, the journey to school usually didn't take long but because she was running slightly late it would take longer due to the larger traffic. She turned the radio up louder when Never Say Never came on.

Rachel sang the song carefully taking in each word as it played, she fully understood what the song meant and that was something that was close to her heart.

As the little red mini pulled up at school and the petit girl climbed out of it and walked into the school building. There was a lot of people staring at her, she actually like the attention that everyone was giving her, it was a real confidence booster for Rachel.

"Well hey there" she all of a sudden heard in a low seductive voice in her ear as someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She quickly pulled away and turned around to meet the person who was now staring at her small cleavage. Jacob Ben Israel, Rachel had only been at the school for a couple of days and she already knew about him and his perverted ways.

"Ugh" was all she managed to mutter before pushing the freak away. He really did repulse her, he was just so.. Words couldn't really describe it but it wasn't something pretty.

Jacob sighed _why did every hot girl in this school not like me? I mean come on I am a babe magnet _he thought to himself as he turned away and began to walk away from that Berry girl.

Rachel walked over to her locker and opened it, inside was a pink fluffy framed mirror. She pulled out her lip gloss and began to apply it on carefully, just then Quinn showed up. "Hey Hun" she greeted her.

"Hey Rach" she replied back as they both hugged each other. "So, I sorta bumped into Puck earlier on and he was asking for you" Quinn began as she filed her nails.

Rachel grunted "Ugh" she said again. "I don't like him, you need to tell him that" she wined.

Quinn chuckled slightly, it was very amusing to see Rachel get pissed off at Puck just because he has a thing for her.

The bell for first class rung then, Rachel had Spanish whilst Quinn had Maths, they both knew that they had to go their separate ways. Sam approached the two girls, he said hi to Rachel then took Quinn with him.

Rachel groaned once again, her Spanish class wasn't that bad the teacher Mr Scuhster was surprisingly very nice and Rachel actually learned something in his class. I guess he just had one of those voices that stuck in your head over and over again.

+_+ Glee! +_+

Rachel took her usual seat in Spanish class which was situated beside Mike Chang at the front row. Mike and Rach had become sort of friends, they would say hi to each other as they passed each other in the halls and they would always talk about random stuff. Overall she was very happy that she had managed to fit into McKinley high easy.

Mr Schu began the class as usual teaching everyone new words and phrases and by the end, her Spanish vocabulary was far better improved.

**Sorry it's so short..**

**Promise it will get longer if you review. **


End file.
